Jupiter
Jupiter is the fire engine of the Pontypandy Fire Station. It is driven to emergencies mostly by Sam, though the other firefighters have driven it as well. Description The pride of the Pontypandy fire service, Jupiter is always on hand to attend all manner of disasters. Expertly driven by either Sam and the crew, Jupiter is a welcome sight to anyone in trouble. Always clean and shiny, Jupiter's bright red paintwork and flashing blue lights are a clear sight that help is on the way. Episodes Elvis drove Jupiter *Camping *Sam's Day Off *What Goes Up *Steele Under Par *Blow Me Down *Poorly Penny * Pontypandy Pioneers *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *Lighthouse Lock Out *To Outfox a Fox *The Return of Norman-Man *Heroes of the Storm Episodes Penny drove Jupiter *Deep Trouble for Sam *Ice Cold in Pontypandy (Reversing only) *The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Chief Fire Officer Boyce drove Jupiter *Boyce will be Boyce Trivia *In the original series, Jupiter was based on a Bedford TK fire engine. *In the original series, the lockers contained various random equipment: **a hosereel in the first (occasionally other equipment such as a gas detector) **a CO2 extinguisher in the second and various chimney kits) **in the third, the lockers contained an axe and at the rear, the pump bay contained a hosereel switch, two main jet outlets, two rolls of hose and a nozzle *In the original series, the left side lockers were only used once in Snow Business. *Since the 2005 series, the lockers in Jupiter now contain various items: **on the right, the hoses, the main pump bay and the extinguishers **on the left, the hoses, the jaws of life, another pump bay, and a bucket of sand **at the rear is the elevating ladder controls and a short extension ladder *In the original series the siren was in the more traditional style that we hear today. In series 5 they became two toned and in series 6, the two tones were electronic. *Jupiter has two blue revolving roof lights and two flashing lights on either side of the grill. *In the original series, Jupiter had a bell mounted on the right side of its roof, but from 2005 onward, the bell was replaced by a blue rotating beacon. *Apart from Sam; Elvis, Penny and Chief Fire Officer Boyce have also driven Jupiter to emergencies on many occasions. Steele has also driven it in some of the story books from 1990's. *Jupiter used to have a number plate registration J 999, until it was removed from 2003 onwards along with the other vehicles in the series for unknown reasons. *Between Seasons 1 and 4, Jupiter had four wheels. Since Season 5, it has had six. *In season 6, Jupiter's front was modified and the striping at the rear was reversed. *Jupiter has a grill between the sirens at the front and rectangular headlamps on the bumper. *Jupiter's elevating ladder has a water cannon for putting out fires from above. *Jupiter is parked in the second bay of the New Fire Station. Gallery Sam Driving Jupiter.jpg|Sam driving Jupiter in the original series Rogh.jpg Norman'sPitfall51.png Norman'sPitfall47.png Norman'sPitfall58.png Norman'sPitfall55.png Norman'sPitfall59.png Norman'sPitfall60.png Old Jupiter Lockers.jpg|Old Jupiter Lockers Old Jupiter Outlets and hosereel switch.jpg|Old Jupiter outlets, pressure lever and hose reel switch Hose reel locker.jpg|Hose reel locker Middle locker.jpg|Middle locker Gas detector in hose reel locker.jpg|Hose reel locker with a gas detector in instead Jupiter using hard suction hose.jpg|Jupiter using hard suction hose Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter and Sam, from 2003 to 2008 J.jpg|Jupiter in CGI Js8.jpg Jupiter 2.png File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|Jupiter and the Pontypandy Fire Brigade Jupiter's hose outlets.png|Water tank outlets Jupiter preparation.png|Preparation Jupiter locker bucket of sand.png|A locker with a bucket of sand Jupiter locker.png|One of the lockers Jupiter locker cream band fire extinguisher.png|One of the lockers with a cream band fire extinguisher Elvis driving Jupiter.png|Elvis driving Jupiter File:Jupiter_and_flood.png|Jupiter driving trough the flooded streets Fire station bays.png File:CGIRescue.jpg|Sam using Jupiter's platform in an emergency Jupiter's bassis.jpg|Original Basis Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles used in an emergency Category:Vehicles used on land